Pumpkin and Honey Bunny
by Persephy
Summary: Sasha est une voleuse. Sasha est une manipulatrice. Sasha est une opportuniste. Et Sasha a un faible pour un agent secret, ce qui lui pose quelques problèmes dans sa vie si bien organisée... - T par précaution.
1. Les Lunettes d'Audrey Hepburn

**Author's note : **Première en français !Yeah ! Je crois que je vais me mettre à inaugurer quelques catégories bientôt. Alors voilà, ma première-qui-devait-être-deuxième-fic ici présente est axée Aventure/Romance avec un Brandt/OC sur mesure, une demoiselle faite rien que pour lui. Si vous les connaissez, elle est inspirée des personnages de Sophie Devereaux jouée par Gina Bellman dans la série Leverage, et Simon Templar joué par Val Kilmer dans le film Le Saint. Et certainement pas de moi, je serais incapable d'avoir autant de charisme… (mais c'est bien de rêver). Les premiers chapitres serviront surtout de présentation à Sasha et comment elle a rencontré Will, le reste se déliera au fur et à mesure. Comme c'est une première, je tenais à prévenir les lecteurs potentiels : je ne sais pas updater à un rythme fréquent, je ne sais même pas si je terminerai un jour. En résumé, je suis quelqu'un de particulièrement désorganisé. Lisez à vos risques et périls !

**Disclamer : **Malgré la stupidité que m'inspire cette obligation (évidemment que je n'ai aucun droit sur l'œuvre originale, non mais !) je me plierais à la tradition. NON, Mission Impossible I, II, III, Ghost Protocol, la série originale ainsi que 20 ans après ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Je les emprunte juste le temps d'extérioriser une idée qui me trotte dans la tête. Sur ce… *s'en va manger un kiwi* …

...

* * *

**1** – **Les Lunettes de Soleil d'Audrey Hepburn**

* * *

...

* **Brésil** – **Rio Branco** – Café _Tempero de Norte _*

Il faisait chaud. Chaud et moite. Dans cette partie du monde c'était vraiment le seul temps acceptable. Décidemment, elle préférait les pays froids. Quitte à passer une nuit gelée dans une petite chambre d'hôtel de Minsk. Avec son grand chapeau blanc à large bord et son petit haut sans manche assortit, elle détonnait dans l'atmosphère du lieu. Trop chic. Trop _américaine_. C'était exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Première règle des affaires : maîtriser sa première impression. Elle remonta négligemment ses immenses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Aujourd'hui elle était Audrey Hepburn. Elle impressionne et rassure en même temps, parfaite pour les échanges et les premières rencontres.

- « C'est un honneur pour nous, _Senhora_ Emerald. »

Elle inclina imperceptiblement la tête, à la fois en guise de remerciement et comme demande implicite de continuer.

- « Notre gouvernement ne peut se permettre de dévoiler au grand jour ses intentions. Les enjeux sont trop importants. Il a donc décidé de faire appel à des… sous-traitants extérieurs. Vos compétences particulières seraient un grand atout dans l'un de nos projets. »

Son hésitation avait duré suffisamment longtemps pour que Sasha comprenne immédiatement à qui elle avait à faire. Contrairement à elle, il n'était vêtu que d'un uniforme militaire sans la moindre indication de grade, au plus simple. Afin d'être sous-estimé. Il était habitué aux ronds de jambes politiques et à la fourberie diplomatique. Elle esquissa un petit sourire, ça pourrait être intéressant.

- « N'ayons pas peur des mots voulez-vous… »

Son faux accent anglais sonnant parfaitement authentique dans ce boui-boui perdu au fin fond du Brésil. Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur la banquette, si tant est que ce soit possible, la toile cirée collant sa peau moite. Elle ignora la gène provoqué par ce contact et redressa le dos avec un petit coup de tête hautain, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

- « Je suis une des meilleures voleuses de la dernière génération, pas un représentant de l'ONU. »

La pointe d'orgueil qu'elle avait laissé poindre donnant plus de poids à son affirmation. Si Sasha devait se définir, elle serait à la limite entre la voleuse et l'arnaqueuse. Entre l'artiste et la snobinarde. Elle aimait afficher une assurance qu'elle ne ressentait pas toujours, on dévore les plus faibles… Il sembla apprécier la réponse et la savoura quelques secondes. Les gens, malgré tout ce qu'ils laissent croire aux autres, adorent parler franchement.

- « Comme il vous plaira. »

Il fit un imperceptible signe de tête à l'homme assis à côté de lui et qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à lors. Il se leva et sorti sans un mot. Les négociations pouvaient commencer.

Comme elle l'avait supposé, les autres clients du café s'étaient prudemment éloignés de leur position pour se tasser de l'autre côté du café. Qui qu'il puisse être, son interlocuteur était connu, et craint dans la région. Elle n'y prêtait plus attention maintenant, tous ceux qui faisaient appel à ses services étaient un peu pareil. Elle l'écouta tout de même faire encore un peu la discussion en notant vaguement les détails de son environnement. Derrière ses lunettes il ne pouvait pas le remarquer pour s'en offusquer. Le paraître était une chose, mais la survie se passait de tout artifice. Et travaillant dans les endroits les moins bien fréquentés de la planète elle était vite devenue paranoïaque. Le premier quidam venu serait entré dans le café sans en chercher les sorties où étudier les ruelles s'en éloignant. Seigneur, le premier quidam venu serait même entré dans _le pays_ sans prendre de précaution ! Tout est dans le détail. L'expérience le lui avait appris. La télévision diffusait son doux murmure dans la grande pièce, ne retenant l'attention de personne.

- « Votre travail sera très bien rémunéré, nous sommes prêts à en assumer les frais, du moment que le travail est impeccable. »

Sasha émit un petit bruit signifiant son agacement. Il l'avait vite ramenée à ce qui l'intéressait. La réaction savamment étudiée de la jeune femme faisait partie du personnage après tout.

- « Epargnez-moi ce genre de supposition destiné à me tester. »

Elle n'avait pas élevé la voix, pas la peine. Il la jaugeait, elle le savait, et il savait qu'elle le savait. Certains ne sont pas aussi intelligents.

- « Je n'ai que trois conditions à tout contrat. Et si malgré tout mon travail ne vous donnait pas la satisfaction escomptée, je garantis la prise en charge à mes frais par une autre source tout aussi compétente que moi. »

Il était ravi, même s'il faisait son possible pour le cacher. Elle pouvait le voir à sa manière de la regarder, ses sourcils étaient légèrement moins froncés. Elle l'aurait gagné au poker.

C'est à peu près à ce moment que ça se produisit. Ayant fait baisser sa garde à l'homme en face d'elle, Sasha s'autorisa un nouveau coup d'œil rapide à la salle. Le faible ronronnement des conversations était seulement entrecoupé par la voix étouffée du présentateur à la télévision. De là où elle se trouvait, la jeune femme n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait, mais l'écran parlait de lui-même. Les images d'une voiture sortie de l'eau, entourée par une vingtaine d'hommes à la mine patibulaire, faisaient clairement comprendre que quelqu'un d'important avait fait une sortie de route indésirable. Pas que ça la concerne vraiment pour le moment. Elle allait reporter son attention sur la conversation en cours lorsque s'afficha une petite photo dans le coin droit de l'écran. Son cœur manqua un battement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes. _Non_… Elle devait avoir mal vu. Oui, d'ici elle pouvait très bien se tromper. Elle se leva en ignorant complètement celui qui devait lui offrir un contrat inespéré pour l'Amérique du sud, et s'approcha du petit tube cathodique installé au dessus du bar. Et plus elle regardait l'écran, plus elle se disait qu'elle aurait préféré se tromper. Elle du enlever ses lunettes, les faisant lentement glisser sur son nez. C'était le ministre. Theodore Brassel. _Son_ ministre. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait entendre le présentateur c'était encore pire. Elle n'était pas très douée en Portugais, mais suffisamment. Il était mort lorsque sa voiture était « tombée » du pont. Ils avaient trouvé un autre corps avec le sien, toujours non identifié. Elle voulu s'asseoir mais les sièges les plus proches étaient trop loin, elle s'agrippa au comptoir à la place. Elle allait faire une crise de panique, il lui fallait partir. _Maintenant _!

- « Un problème ? »

Le militaire était juste derrière elle et elle ne l'avait même pas senti approcher, pire, elle lui avait tourné le dos. Elle retint de justesse un sursaut, et redevint la femme d'affaire avant de se retourner d'un mouvement sur.

- « Un événement imprévu m'oblige à reporter notre entretien. Je peux vous adresser à un confrère dont je me porte garante si vous le souhaitez. »

Il sembla étudier les traits de son visage, y cherchant quelque chose qu'il eu l'air de trouver puisqu'il esquissa un léger sourire effaçant son expression méfiante. Elle devait aussi avoir quelques tics apparemment, il lui faudra corriger ça à l'occasion.

- « J'attendrai. Prévenez moi lorsque vous aurez tout réglé. »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, cette fois avec un sourire carnassier et un petit ton ironique.

- « Je ne voudrais pas me priver des services de la meilleure voleuse de la nouvelle génération. »


	2. Noir le café !

**Author's note : **Merci à Skollos et Kilimiria ! Mes deux rewieweuses. La suite, rien que pour vous (et qu'au moins je sais que j'écris pas pour rien). *sautille devant son bureau* N'hésitez pas à me dire si je fais des erreurs de vocabulaire ou avec certains lieux ou contextes. Ou encore, si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose (parce que Sasha est assez tordue dans son genre et déteste raconter ses secrets). Ah ! Et un bon point à celle qui trouve la référence à Goldeneye ! Oui, je viens de me faire un marathon James Bond, ça influence…

**Disclamer : **Pas de M:I. Mais j'ai eu un poisson rouge nommé Bubulle une fois, puis un autre appelé Décadent. On voit tout de suite que j'avais grandi entre les deux...

...

* * *

**2** – **Noir le café !**

* * *

...

* **Russie** – **Moscou** – Ministère des Affaires Intérieures (_MVD_)*

Aujourd'hui elle était blonde. Et elle détestait ça. Elle n'avait pas le teint fait pour cette couleur, trop pâle, ça lui donnait un air maladif. D'habitude, elle la gardait pour quand elle faisait Marie Curie, l'intellectuelle avec des problèmes de socialisation. Un bon personnage, rarement utilisée mais à ce jour inégalée. Non, pour l'occasion elle avait du s'adapter et devenir quelqu'un d'autre : un nouveau visage à son répertoire. Elle ne lui avait pas encore trouvé de nom, difficile de situer une femme froide et impitoyable de la _militsia,_ ou _politsia_ comme ils aiment à se faire appeler aujourd'hui. Peut-être Athéna ? Quoique, les divinités Grecques c'était surfait. Elle aurait le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard.

- « Natalya Simonova. Mon accréditation. »

Heureusement que son russe était bien meilleur que son portugais. A la pensée de sa prestation déplorable à Rio Branco, elle eu un petit frémissement de honte. Perdre son sang froid était bien le moyen le plus simple de se faire tuer. Un miracle que le général ait préféré se moquer d'elle pour asseoir sa position. Tss, elle allait devoir lui faire une ristourne maintenant...

Le garde scanna la carte d'accès qui lui avait coûté une petite fortune au marché noir avant de la laisser passer d'un brusque mouvement de tête. Sasha partit dans la direction opposée, le dos droit, sans un regard en arrière. C'était amusant comme chaque pays avait, non seulement sa langue et sa culture, mais aussi sa manière de bouger. Le pays, le statut social, et l'état d'esprit que l'on veut dévoiler : c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour passer inaperçu. Ici, elle réduisait au maximum tous ses traits féminins, c'est qu'ils peuvent être sexistes ces russes ! Un chignon strict qui allait sûrement lui donner une migraine carabinée, une démarche raide sans le moindre déhanché et quelques touches imperceptibles de maquillage pour accentuer son teint froid et les cernes sous ses yeux. Le Kremlin vient de subir un attentat après tout, ce serait étrange qu'elle arrive avec une peau de pêche. Même si elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se forcer. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, elle serait bientôt fixée…

- « Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

Un homme venait de déboucher du couloir devant elle, grand, brun et austère. Elle le reconnu grâce aux photos de l'accident qu'elle avait pu récupérer. _Sidirov_ ! Le responsable de l'enquête. Sa mâchoire se crispa imperceptiblement, mais vu le personnage d'aujourd'hui ce n'était pas vraiment un problème.

- « Et vous ? »

L'agressivité allait lui servir à alimenter son feu. Le policier ne sembla pas apprécier l'acidité avec laquelle elle lui avait parlé, puisqu'il s'approcha imperceptiblement, cherchant à l'intimider de sa hauteur.

- « Qui êtes vous ? »

- « Natalya Simonova, envoyée par le QG provisoire pour faire un rapport sur les progrès de l'enquête. »

L'administration moscovite était un vrai labyrinthe en temps normal, alors avec l'explosion d'une grande partie des archives c'était le meilleur moment pour s'infiltrer. Et le plus beau de l'histoire c'est qu'ainsi il n'aura pas son mot à dire quand à la présence de la jeune femme fouinant dans son enquête. Etant « soi-disant » mandatée par l'état, elle était installée de manière particulièrement douillette le temps de vérifier ce qu'elle voulait. Chose qui ne sembla pas du tout au goût de Sidirov vu la grimace ennuyée qu'il esquissa. C'était un colérique, un homme direct. Et pour l'instant Sasha allait calquer son attitude sur la sienne, elle aurait du mal à paraître amicale de toute manière.

- « S'il y a eu le moindre progrès, bien évidemment… »

L'insulte était à peine voilée.

- « Un prisonnier. Evadé en même temps que le chef d'équipe. C'est notre meilleure piste. »

- « Il a été interrogé ? »

Il y eu un silence avant qu'il ne daigne répondre, sa phrase grondant légèrement dans sa poitrine comme s'il avait eu un lapin particulièrement savoureux sous la dent et l'avait bêtement laissé s'enfuir. Ce qui, de son point de vue, était le cas.

- « Il court toujours. Sorti du pays d'après la rumeur. »

Oh oui, les mots lui écorchaient la bouche et Sasha savourait sa défaite avec un petit plaisir sadique qu'elle camoufla instantanément. Il se détourna vers son bureau en lui faisant signe de la suivre. La petite pièce était typiquement moscovite : avec une petite fenêtre décrépite, bétonnée et austère à souhait. La lumière crue d'un néon bourdonnant éclairant violemment un bureau encombré de dossiers et d'un ordinateur qui devait avoir connu des jours meilleurs. La fenêtre orientée vers une cour intérieure et le mur d'enceinte de l'autre côté ne permettait pas d'illuminer suffisamment la pièce malgré l'heure matinale. Un coin charmant.

Elle avisa une cafetière pleine sur un meuble de rangement de dossiers à sa droite. Tandis qu'il passait de l'autre côté de son bureau pour s'asseoir, elle s'en approcha et s'en servit un fond dans un petit gobelet en plastique. Il était à peine tiède. Elle ignora complètement le policier, elle devait tout de suite asseoir sa supériorité. En tant que mandaté, elle lui était supérieure en grade, tout en restant neutre. En résumé, elle devait se comporter en vraie garce sans que cela soit trop évident. Un jeu d'enfant. La jeune femme remplit également une tasse ébréchée qui devait être celle de l'homme qui s'agitait comme un lion en cage en silence derrière elle. Il était en train de perdre patience. Afin de l'aiguillonner elle prit tout son temps, et au dernier moment sous une impulsion parfaitement puérile ajouta la moitié du pot de sucre dans sa tasse. Elle se retourna enfin et lui tendit le breuvage. Il lui jeta un regard surpris puis légèrement méfiant, c'était un geste trop aimable pour être honnête. Pas ici on tout cas. Elle bu un peu de son propre café en évitant de trop faire la grimace, elle détestait en boire. Mais bon comme on dit, à Rome fait comme les Romains…

- « Que sait-on de plus sur les terroristes ? »

- « Américains. On suppose un groupe de trois ou plus. »

Il s'était à peine détendu. Sasha allait devoir faire attention, quelqu'un d'aussi méfiant et prompt à l'action que lui pourrait être dangereux à côtoyer à long terme. Il se décida enfin à poser ses lèvres sur le bord de la tasse. A peine eu-il avalé une petite gorgée qu'il se mit à tousser en faisant la grimace. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil outré auquel elle répondit avec son visage le plus neutre, y ajoutant même une pointe d'innocente curiosité en relevant légèrement un sourcil. Intérieurement elle poussa un petit ricanement. Il préféra faire comme si rien ne s'était passé tandis qu'elle continuait à siroter tranquillement le fond de sa tasse.

- « Je dois me rendre à la prison d'où il s'est évadé pour interroger plusieurs détenus. Vous venez ? »

Il n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée, et elle avait l'intuition qu'il allait lui réserver cette expression pendant tout le temps ou elle serait dans ses pattes. Mais pour cette fois elle pouvait lui accorder un peu de liberté. Elle ne devait pas oublier pourquoi elle était là.

- « Non. Je dois passer annoncer mon arrivée au bureau du personnel. Je vous retrouverais plus tard. »

Le soulagement déferla sur lui comme une vague bienfaitrice. _Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, selon les nouvelles que je vais avoir, je me ferai un plaisir de te pourrir la vie cher ami_… Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de lui dire au revoir, un petit hochement de tête brusque qui commençait à devenir une habitude et elle était déjà dans le couloir. Tout en marchant d'un pas rapide, elle sortit son portefeuille et en sortit son (faux) passeport ainsi qu'une carte de crédit apparemment banale. Règle numéro 6 : connaître le terrain. Ou a défaut… avoir un bon plan. Elle avait de la chance qu'ils n'aient pas encore rebranchés les caméras de sécurité dans les ailes Ouest et Sud. D'un petit coup d'ongle, elle décolla le carré transparent qui adhérait à un côté de la carte avant de le placer sur une des pages du passeport que rien ne distinguait des autres. A peine entrés en contact, le film transparent se colla au papier par électricité statique faisant apparaître un entrelacement compliqué de lignes. Le plan du premier étage. Exactement là où elle se trouvait. _Loués soit les inventeurs de génie_.

D'abord, la salle des serveurs du premier sous-sols. L'escalier du premier était à deux couloirs vers la gauche. Elle ôta le film de la page avant de le ranger dans une de ses poches. L'ascenseur aurait été plus rapide mais possédait des caméras en état, et si _quelqu'un_ avait vérifié, comme un policier mal embouché par exemple, elle aurait été bien en peine d'expliquer son choix de parcours. Et deux étages à pieds, ce n'est vraiment pas un problème. A la pensée des trente-deux étages qu'elle avait du monter pour un travail à Chicago elle s'estima heureuse d'en avoir si peu ici. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir avant de sortir de la cage d'escalier. Reprenant son rythme de marche précédent, elle sortit son passeport de sa poche et posa le film transparent deux pages avant celle de tout à l'heure. Premier sous-sol. Ouh, la chance, les serveurs se trouvaient juste à sa droite. Elle remit son plan dans sa poche avant d'ouvrir la porte pour entrer et la refermer derrière elle. Quelques secondes de silence au cas ou quelqu'un se trouverait déjà là. Mais rien, pas un bruit, juste le ronronnement des machines et le cliquetis de l'air conditionné. Comme s'ils en avaient besoin dans un immeuble qui dépassait difficilement les dix degrés.

S'approchant d'une imposante colonne noire, le serveur principal, elle récupéra une clé USB d'un petit compartiment d'une de ses bottes et la brancha dans un de ses ports avant de se diriger vers un ordinateur perdu dans un coin. L'interface de liaison. Il était déjà en bien meilleur état que celui de Sidirov. Entrer dans un lieu sécurisé en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un ce n'est pas aussi difficile que les gens pensent. Pouvoir y rester suffisamment longtemps sans se faire repérer c'est une autre paire de manches. A l'aide du programme de piratage dans la clé, elle contourna la sécurité pour avoir accès aux données sécurisées. Tout ce qu'elle pourrait récupérer si elle le voulait, ça pourrait lui valoir une véritable petite fortune… Ses mains se figèrent au dessus du clavier. Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, elle adorait son travail et n'avait jamais eu de problèmes à le faire. Mais cette fois elle n'était pas là pour ça. Elle aurait pu en profiter, elle aurait pu… Sauf que l'idée ne l'emballait pas comme d'habitude, elle devait d'abord être fixée. Cette incertitude la rongeait et l'empêchait de faire correctement son job. Et quand on fait mal un job comme le sien, on a pas une durée de vie très longue.

Sasha ouvrit donc une liaison fictive avec le bureau principal de la part du commandement en signalant l'arrivée d'un agent destiné à suivre les progrès de l'enquête. Tout paraissait officiel et elle serait tranquille tant que personne ne penserait à téléphoner directement pour avoir confirmation. D'ailleurs, à peine le mémo fut-il envoyé que quelqu'un chercha à y accéder. Pile dans les temps. Elle esquissa un sourire.

- « Oh, homme de peu de foi. »

Sidirov vérifiait dans son dos. Et il trouva toutes les autorisations nécessaires, elle avait même veillée à avoir un dossier personnel dans les archives. Pas trop fouillé cependant, elle n'avait pas eu le temps. Le travail en urgence ça craint. Mais ça tiendrait. Elle se leva, remis la chaise en place et récupéra sa clé avant de la ranger et de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle savait exactement où se trouvait sa prochaine destination, elle connaissait le chemin par cœur à force de l'avoir tracé du doigt cent fois sur le plan avant de venir. Cette fois son allure était beaucoup plus modérée. Elle s'interrompit et se camoufla dans un petit espace sombre pour laisser passer deux médecins en train de parler des bienfaits de la pomme de terre en allant prendre leur pause. _Sérieusement_ ? Elle passa la première porte en crochetant la serrure, pas de grosse sécurité ici c'était inutile, et se retrouva dans un bureau carrelé dans les tons verdâtres particulièrement écoeurants.

La morgue ressemblait beaucoup au reste du bâtiment, brique froide et néon. Elle pensa vaguement que c'était peut-être plutôt l'inverse, les bureaux ressemblaient à la morgue. Parce qu'en y réfléchissant c'était plus logique d'avoir une atmosphère glauque ici qu'en haut. S'attarder sur les détails c'était bien, ça lui évitait de penser à _pourquoi_ elle était là. La réalité lui tomba dessus comme un seau d'eau glacée. Elle était figée devant les deux portes battantes, incapable de se décider à avancer. Elle était venu jusqu'ici, traversé la moitié du monde, s'était introduit dans l'un des endroits les plus sécurisé du pays juste après un attentat dévastateur sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à un plan d'évasion au cas où elle se ferait prendre. Et elle était incapable de passer une bête porte alors qu'elle se trouvait à moins de dix mètres des réponses qu'elle était venue chercher ! De _la_ réponse qu'elle était venue chercher... Sasha prit une grande inspiration et poussa une des portes et profita de son élan pour avancer jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Carrelée comme l'autre et pleine d'acier inoxydable, avec une vague odeur de formol. Ah, et aussi plusieurs tables recouvertes de corps avec un drap immaculé les dissimulant aux yeux des curieux.

C'est une voleuse, elle ne tue pas les gens. Les blesse à l'occasion, mais ne les tue pas. Donc une pièce remplie de cadavres avait tendance à la mettre _légèrement_ mal à l'aise. Elle s'approcha et passa les tables les unes après les autres en décryptant les pattes de mouches écrites par les légistes sur les petites étiquettes accrochées à chaque corps. Avant de trouver la bonne. L'inconnu retrouvé dans l'eau. Il n'y avait que deux corps et si l'un était le Ministre, il y avait de grandes chances pour que l'autre soit celui de William. Elle savait qu'il était devenu son secrétaire, ou analyste, ou quelque soit le nom qu'il lui avait donné et ne le quittait jamais. Elle ne l'avait plus approché depuis qu'il s'était retiré du terrain, donc peut-être qu'il était ailleurs. En fait, elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir. Elle voulait juste vérifier si c'était lui le corps retrouvé dans l'eau. Mais tant qu'elle ne vérifiait pas il y avait toujours la possibilité pour que l'homme sous le drap soit quelqu'un de complètement différent. Et même si c'était lui, tant qu'elle ne regardait pas ce n'était pas réel pas vrai ? Comme le chat de Schrödinger dans sa boite... Et après quoi ? Elle allait partir et continuer comme si de rien était ? Avant de se remettre à douter, elle arracha le drap d'un grand coup, le faisant voler derrière elle. Puis éclata de rire.

Le pauvre homme, c'était triste et tous les trucs habituels dans ce genre de situation, mais là elle s'en fichait. Absolument rien en commun, même en prenant en compte la rigidité cadavérique qui figeait les traits et le début de décomposition. Elle en riait à gorge déployée maintenant. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire attention à ne pas attirer les gardes à faire trop de bruit mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le soulagement remplaça la tension qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Brésil. Et elle se traita d'idiote dans pratiquement toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait. C'était un agent de terrain, il avait dix fois plus de chances de s'en tirer qu'elle. Elle avait bêtement paniquée et était restée figée dans l'idée que ça ne pouvait être que lui. _Le chauffeur !_ La vérité lui sauta au visage tandis qu'elle commençait lentement à se calmer. Evidemment, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas pensé au chauffeur. C'était la conclusion la plus logique, et elle avait été incapable de réfléchir logiquement. Ce type était vraiment mauvais pour son karma. Maintenant, elle pouvait partir et reprendre sa vie illégale et dissolue comme avant. La jeune femme fit un petit pas de danse en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Avant de s'interrompre devant les portes battantes. S'il n'est pas à la morgue, alors où est-il ? Elle racla avec l'ongle de son pouce une partie du battant en fer devant elle en fronçant les sourcils, passablement agacée tout en réfléchissant. Tout ça avait un rapport avec l'attentat du Kremlin. Elle commença à énumérer les faits silencieusement. Un américain. Un agent supposé posait une bombe. Il se retrouvait à l'hôpital, s'évadait pour se retrouver dans la voiture du Ministre Brassel. Ce qui tendait à confirmer l'hypothèse de l'agent. Mais pourquoi faire sauter le Kremlin ? De même, si le corps du « chef d'équipe » n'avait pas été retrouvé dans l'eau, c'est qu'il était vivant et en fuite. Ce qu'elle savait déjà grâce aux rapports de Sidirov qu'elle avait piratés. Donc l'agent mystère et William étaient partis ensemble. Volontairement ? Et est-ce qu'ils étaient encore ensemble ? Si l'agent avait perdu les pédales, William était peut-être toujours en danger. Quelque chose était en train de se passer, et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi. Elle poussa un soupir avant d'avancer, elle allait tenir compagnie aux Russes encore quelques temps. Quoi qu'elle en pense, Sidirov était encore sa meilleure chance de démêler tout ça. _Oui, vraiment mauvais pour mon karma_…


End file.
